Corazonada
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Sintió un dolor extraño en el pecho, y tuvo una corazonada. Entre el caos de la batalla, sintió la necesidad urgente de comprobar si Fushimi seguía peleando a su lado.


Estaba sudando, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada. Apenas podía ver contra quienes peleaba, y sus músculos poco a poco se iban adormeciendo. Escuchaba gritos, los cuales acallaban los propios. Su poder, sus llamas, poco a poco se hacían más débiles. Aún así, no se detuvo.

Con ayuda de su patineta despejó un espacio, tratando de alejarse un poco de sus atacantes. No lo logró, y volvieron a acorralarlo. Yata sonrió, y con sus pocas fuerzas alejó de sólo un ataque a todos los que se acumularon a su alrededor. Suspiró, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. Venían más, claro. Y ya casi no tenía fuerzas. Estaba acabado.

No sabía dónde estaban sus compañeros, y tampoco los azules. ¿En qué momento se había separado de todos? Claro, los atrajo cuando atacaban entre todos a Fushimi, y se puso a si mismo como carnada.

En cierto momento, peleaban hombro a hombro, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero eran demasiados, y todo había ocurrido tan rápido... Estaba desorientado, y ya apenas podía bloquear los golpes, mucho menos atacar.

Sintió un dolor extraño en el pecho, y tuvo una corazonada. Entre el caos de la batalla, sintió la necesidad urgente de comprobar si Fushimi seguía peleando a su lado.

Entre las cabezas de sus oponentes, pudo ver más allá, en el suelo, el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de Saruhiko. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo, y todo su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. A sus espaldas, uno de los sujetos le clavó una espada, que lo atravesó y salió a la altura de su pecho. Casi no sintió dolor, no sintió miedo, no sintió nada. Cayó de rodillas en el cemento frío, exhalando cuando la espada fue extraída de sus costillas, y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, envuelto ya en la total oscuridad.

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **.**

Estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas enfrente de su boca, con su mirada fija en la cama, precisamente en el chico que yacía inconsciente sobre ella.

Se había sacrificado por él, había insultado a todo un clan y se los había echado encima, sólo para que lo dejaran. _Misaki... eres un idiota_. Sus heridas eran bastante graves, y el ataque por la espalda... aún sentía su estómago contraído por la situación. Cuando se acercó a él, luego de cargarse a todos quienes lo atacaron, pensó que estaba muerto. Comprobó su pulso, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se apresuró en llegar a la base.

Awashima abrió la puerta de su habitación con ímpetu, y clavó su mirada en Misaki. Fushimi notó que sus ojos estaban llorosos, y se secó con la manga de la camisa antes de que Seri lo mirara.

―¿En qué pensabas, Fushimi? ―le increpó.

Este suspiró y se acomodó los anteojos.

―En salvar a un amigo. Que me ayudó, por cierto, cuando ustedes jugaban a los policías unas calles más allá. Si tienes un problema con eso, estoy dispuesto a solucionarlo fuera de esta habitación.

La mirada de estupefacción de Seri fue inesperada. Claramente, Fushimi estaba a la defensiva: Seri no venía a discutir con él.

―Te vi pasar con él en brazos, y unos cuantos que estaban conmigo. Creemos que... tal vez sería conveniente comunicárselo al capitán.

―Tsk. No hay necesidad de eso.

―Pero...

Le dio una mirada de advertencia, y ella tragó saliva. Se aclaró la garganta para volver a hablar.

―Dime si necesitas algo. Te cubriré esta vez, pero no creas que Munakata no va a enterarse. Tarde o temprano, siempre se entera de todo.

―Gracias, Awashima. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero obedeció. Fushimi estaba siendo duro con ella, pero no era algo con lo que debía lidiar en el momento. En cuando al capitán, él era quien programaba las alarmas, cámaras y trampas de todo el jodido lugar. Si no quería que Munakata supiera, entonces no iba a saberlo.

Observó a Misaki, quien entre sueños fruncía el ceño y se removía, inquieto. Acercó la silla a un costado de la cama y le tomó la mano. Su rostro se relajó y su respiración fue más calmada, y Fushimi cerró sus ojos un momento, escuchando la respiración calmada de Misaki al dormir, la cual pensó que nunca más escucharía.

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **.**

Sus ojos se abrieron y se incorporó rápidamente. El nudo en su garganta no desaparecía. Es más, era como si a cada segundo empeorara.

Sentía un vacío en el estómago y una sensación de angustia terrible. Al sentarse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El dolor en su costado lo ignoró lo más que pudo, pero era agonizante sentir todo eso de golpe.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una... pesadilla? Pero... ¿Por qué se había sentido tan real? ¿Por qué no podía parar de llorar?

Distinguió a Saruhiko a su lado, que lo miraba con preocupación, y le tenía tomada la mano. Misaki no se había dado cuenta de que no conocía el lugar en el que estaba, pero no le importaba.

―Misaki, ¿Qué tienes? ―estaba realmente asustado. ―¿Te duele? No sé cómo ayudarte, dime algo.

No podía hablar. Saruhiko estaba bien, estaba a su lado. No entendía porqué la sensación no se iba. Sentía que su garganta estaba desgarrada, y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin parar.

Cuando miró a Saruhiko, sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo. De convencerse de que estaba bien, de que estaba vivo y junto a él.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acercó, cubriendo su rostro en el hombro de Fushimi.

Este lo abrazó con fuerza, y Misaki no sabía quién de los dos era el que temblaba. Tal vez ambos. Su respiración era entrecortada, y se estaba calmando de a poco, pero no paraba de llorar. No quería soltarlo. No podía. Y Fushimi tampoco aflojaba su abrazo.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó en un susurro.

―Tengo miedo. ―reconoció.

―Casi me matas del susto. Creí que te desangrarías. Eres un idiota.

Misaki se separó de él y reparó en las vendas que envolvían su torso.

Se secó las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro.

―¿Qué pasó? ―quiso saber.

―Insultaste a cada sujeto a mi alrededor, y te siguieron hasta el callejón. Uno te alcanzó. ―apuntó su vendaje.

Inconscientemente puso su mano sobre el lugar donde tenía la herida, y Saruhiko sólo lo vio, atento y fijo en sus ojos.

El recuerdo de su cuerpo en el suelo volvió a la mente de Misaki, y la sensación de angustia, vacío y pérdida lo invadía una vez más.

―Creí... ―comenzó, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. ―Yo... tuve una pesadilla. Y... te vi morir.

Su voz tembló al decirlo. No podía asimilarlo; jamás sería capaz de asimilar esas palabras.

Saru lo vio con asombro. Había sangre salpicada en su rostro, y Misaki no supo si era suya o no. Se veía cansado; tal vez no se había despegado de su lado. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa habitación.

―¿Por eso llorabas? ―la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Un viejo rencor del que se deshizo en un segundo le hacía dudar entre confesarlo o no. Decidió que eran palabras más fáciles de asimilar que las anteriores.

―Temo perderte. No voy a hacerlo. No otra vez; no... para siempre. ―ya está. Esperó respuesta, pero Saru lo miraba en silencio. ―Y en mi pesadilla, no pude salvarte. Una vez más voltee a mirarte demasiado tarde. Yo... lo siento.

No se disculpaba por el sueño. La impotencia no la sentía por el sueño en conciso, sino por todo. Esa experiencia le había aclarado un montón de cosas incluso de si mismo. Era hora de afrontar sus propios errores antes de señalar los de Saru.

Al parecer, Saruhiko entendió que sus sentimientos eran más profundos que los que despertaron en él esa pesadilla, y volvió a tomar sus manos, que Misaki no había notado que apretaba en puños sobre sus piernas.

―No pasa nada. ―susurró, con la voz que usaba siempre para calmarlo cuando eran más niños. ―Deberías seguir descansando. Al menos, hasta que estés mejor.

Estaba cortando la conversación, pero lo aceptó. Estaba satisfecho de haberse disculpado al fin.

―Quédate.

Saruhiko lo miró, buscando en su rostro indicios de lo que pasaría a continuación.

―¿Que me quede contigo? En... ¿La habitación?

―Que duermas conmigo. ―al pedirlo, sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, y la leve sonrisa casi imperceptible de Fushimi se lo confirmó.

Aun así, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó a su lado. Frente a frente, mientras Misaki luchaba por mantenerse despierto, Fushimi observaba su expresión adormilada. Otra cosa que pensó jamás volvería a ver.

―Gracias. ―dijo Misaki en un suspiro, antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a dormir.

* * *

 ** _26/10/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
